Conventionally, in some memory cards, a reflective sheet, a switch, or a setting element which is largely exposed from a main body have been used as a write/nonwrite setting means.
FIG. 12 is a perspective view showing a conventional memory card 1100 incorporating a write/nonwrite setting means which is realized by a reflective sheet 33. In FIG. 12, reference numeral 31 denotes a main body of the memory card, reference numeral 32 denotes a terminal which is integrally formed with the main body 31 of the memory card, and reference numeral 33 denotes a reflective sheet.
Inside the main body 31 of the memory card, a semiconductor memory (not shown) in which a content is rewritable is provided. A device (not shown) which is electrically connected to the semiconductor memory through the terminal 32 reads or rewrites data stored in the semiconductor memory. In this example, the reflective sheet 33 is used as the write/nonwrite setting means. The write/nonwrite state of the memory card is set by applying the reflective sheet 33 onto a predetermined position on the main body 31 of the memory card or peeling the reflective sheet 33 off from the predetermined position. The device detects the write/nonwrite state by detecting the reflective state at the predetermined position on the main body 31 of the memory card by using a photocoupler or the like.
FIG. 13 is a perspective view showing a conventional memory card 1200 incorporating a write/nonwrite setting means which is realized by a switch 43. In FIG. 13, reference numeral 41 denotes a main body of the memory card, reference numeral 42 denotes a terminal which is integrally formed with the main body 41 of the memory card, and reference numeral 43 denotes a switch.
Inside the main body 41 of the memory card, a semiconductor memory (not shown) in which a content is rewritable is provided. A device (not shown) which is electrically connected to the semiconductor memory through the terminal 42 reads or rewrites data stored in the semiconductor memory. In this example, the switch 43 is used as the write/nonwrite setting means. The write/nonwrite state of the memory card is set by the switching of the switch 43. The device electrically detects the setting of the switch 43.
In such memory cards, a more compact and thinner main body of the memory card, and more simple manipulation of a write/nonwrite setting means are concurrently required.
The conventional memory card 1100, which incorporates a write/nonwrite setting means realized by the reflective sheet 33, does not have a mechanical structure for the write/nonwrite setting means. Thus, the reflective sheet 33 is effective in achieving a more compact and thinner main body 31 of the memory card. However, manipulation of the write/nonwrite setting means is inconvenient because the write/nonwrite state of the memory card is set by the application and the peeling off of the reflective sheet 33.
In the conventional memory card 1200 which incorporates a write/nonwrite setting means realized by the switch 43, the write/nonwrite state of the memory card is set by the switching of the switch 43. Thus, manipulation for setting the write/nonwrite state of the memory card is simple. However, there is a limit to a decrease in the size and thickness of the main body 41 of the memory card because the main body 41 of the memory card incorporates a switch.
The present invention was conceived for the purpose of providing a memory card including a write/nonwrite setting means in which setting manipulation is simple, and with which the size and thickness of the main body of the memory card can be decreased.